


newsies prompt responses

by star_buckys



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_buckys/pseuds/star_buckys
Summary: 1. spavid + go through me2. dutchlets + forehead kiss3. spavid + anger born of worry





	1. go through me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).



> for beth who asked for spavid + go through me
> 
> based on [this post](https://remarkablydrinkablecoffee.tumblr.com/post/176024362995/time-for-some-angst)

David tried to force his way through the police to reach Jack, desperately trying to grab him to no avail.

Someone grabbed his shoulders and yanked him backwards. David struggled briefly before turning and seeing who was responsible. "Spot?"

"C'mon Mouth, you gotta leave, get back to your folks." Spot grabbed his elbow and pulled David through a crowd.

David stopped in his tracks, almost making Spot lose his balance. "No, I should stay to help."

"Not this time. If anything happened to you I couldn't-" Spot lowered his voice. "I need you safe, okay?"

Gasping softly, not expecting Spot to say anything like that, David took his hand and squeezed it briefly. "Okay. Just be careful."

Spot opened his mouth to reply, but a familiar and unwelcome voice interrupted. "Well if it isn't Cowboy's pal, Davey." Oscar grinned manically as both Delancies moved forward menacingly. "Where you going? Don't you wanna spend the night at the refuge with your friends?"

Sliding in front of David, Spot stood firmly between him and the Delancies. "If you wanna get to him, you'll have to go through me."

The brothers laughed. "You think that'll stop us?"

In lieu of an answer, Spot punched him in the jaw - hard. Oscar fell back into Morris with a startled cry as Spot turned to push David toward the exit. "Get outta here. Please."

David didn't want to leave him, but he knew Spot was right, so he forced himself to leave without looking back. He had to return to his family.

But first, he needed to get help.


	2. a crooked tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for casey who asked for dutchlets + forehead kiss
> 
> based on [this post](https://remarkablydrinkablecoffee.tumblr.com/post/177168054688/15-prompts-pt-3-different-kisses)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex is bumlets (and they're genderfluid) and chris is dutchy

Chris stood in front of the mirror, spending an excessive amount of time struggling with his tie before finally giving up. He left the room to grab his suitcase and say goodbye to his partner. “Hey Alex.”

“Morning, babe.” Alex looked up from pouring coffee into a travel mug for him then chuckled. “Your tie’s crooked again.” They handed over the mug then straightened out the tie. “When will you learn how to tie it properly?”

Grinning, Chris replied teasingly, “Maybe I don’t need to since you always do it for me.”

Rolling their eyes, Alex gently pushed him backward. “So that’s why you keep me around.”

Though they said it teasingly, Chris wanted to be sure they knew how much they mean to him, so he rested his hand on their cheek. “There are so many reasons, but the most important one is that I love you.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

Alex blushed, obviously flustered (which was absolutely adorable). “You’re going to be late.”

Chris laughed. “Alright, I’ll see you tonight.”

As Chris headed to the door, he heard Alex say “Hey Chris?” After he turned back around, Alex blew him a kiss. “I love you too.”


	3. not used to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for beth who asked for spavid + anger born of worry in which david does something dangerous and self-sacrificing and spot Doesn't React Well
> 
> based on [this post](https://remarkablydrinkablecoffee.tumblr.com/post/176024362995/time-for-some-angst)

After the end of the strike, Spot left for Brooklyn in Roosevelt’s carriage, though he was tempted to head out to Santa Fe to be able to tell Jack what he could’ve seen.

But just like Jack, Spot couldn’t stay away from Manhattan — from David.

He fell back into his normal routine, but he couldn’t stop thinking about him, about whatever they were to each other.

A little over a week later, Race came by to relay some news that made Spot drop everything to go back to Manhattan: a fight broke out near The World and David stepped in to stop it and ended up getting hurt. Before Race added that he was safe and the injuries weren’t too bad, Spot was  _terrified_.

(The terrified feeling didn’t go away, and he needed to see for himself that the Walking Mouth was alright.)

David was already back to work, his arm still in a sling, and Spot could barely handle the sight.

“I just don’t understand why you did that!”

“To keep those kids from getting hurt!”

Under other circumstances, Spot might’ve been impressed by his bravery if he didn’t find David’s risk-taking so distressing.

(And wasn’t that a novel feeling.)

“ _You_  got hurt!”

“Only a few bruises and a broken arm, it could’ve been worse. Plus the kids are safe, so it was worth it.” David said that matter-of-factly, as if his well-being was of no concern.

“It fucking was not!”

“Yelling isn’t helping anyone! It happened, I’m alright now, and you need to calm down.”

Spot sighed exasperatedly then took a deep breath. David was right, something Spot had grown used to by now. “Fine, but don’t do it again, okay?”

“I can’t promise that.” Though he expected David’s answer, it didn’t hurt any less.

He wanted David to understand why he was so angry without having to say it aloud, but it obviously wasn’t working. “Look, I—” Spot looked down at the ground, kicking at the dirt and rocks under his feet. “I can’t lose you, okay? Especially like that.”

Moments later he felt a hand under his chin that then gently raised his head, and meeting David’s eyes was unavoidable.

“Spot, I understand that, but I can take care of myself.”

“I know, I’m just not used to this. Caring this much.”

David smiled at his words. “You aren’t really angry, are you. Or at least that’s not all you’re feeling.”

Shrugging, Spot maintained eye contact despite his gut reaction to look away. “I might’ve been a bit worried.”

Nodding knowingly, David took his hand.

(Spot had never held someone’s hand like this before, and a part of him never wanted to let go.)

“Well since you’re here, do you want to stay for dinner?”

“Your folks won’t mind?”

“Actually, they’ve heard a lot of about you, and want to meet the famous Spot Conlon.”

Spot smirked. “Oh really?”

“Les thinks you’re pretty great.” When Spot opened his mouth to ask if it was only Les, David added. “And come to think of it, I might too.”

“In that case, yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm on tumblr](http://remarkablydrinkablecoffee.tumblr.com/), so feel free to send me a prompt/comment/etc.


End file.
